


Avengers - Brothers in arms

by vigilante94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has a little brother, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilante94/pseuds/vigilante94
Summary: Nobody asks to be a hero, It just sometimes turns out that way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was ice-cold. Since hours Jeremy already stood in this cold and waited for the target to show himself. His mission was a Russian black market dealer called Roskow, who managed to steal and sell some of Shield most secret data to their greatest enemies.

For at least one week Jeremy had pursued him straight through Kazakhstan to Astana, always waiting for an opportunity to take him out. Roskow made his way into a warehouse, on whose roof he was now waiting.

Although this was part of the training he was getting from Shield, It was difficult for him to just wait. Even though he was officially a Shield agent, in his geart he was still a marine, and as a marine he never had to wait for a fight.

To his luck had the wait an end, because right now Roscow left the building together with his bodyguard and went into a side street. That was Jeremy's chance. As fast as he could, he slid down the fire escape and land down on the ground with astonishing tendencies.

As quietly as he could, he crept into the alley and used every possibility to escape the inspecting eyes of the bodyguard. Jeremy had to find a way to take out both of them without anyone noticing.

Jeremy was about to develop a plan as he saw a shadow disappear behind a doorway.

It did not need any shield training so Jeremy knew that someone was sneaking up on him. If that was one of Roskows men, he had to take him out fastly before he could screw up this Mission.

So with a few fast steps Jeremy hid behind a doorway to wait. His persuer seemed to notice Jeremys vanishing and hurried up to catch up with him.

Jeremy only waited for this. In the moment his persuer passed him, he grabbed his leg with one hand and brought him to the ground with his other arm, where he held him by the shoulders.

What he had not expected was to see a known red-haired woman under the hood.

„Tasha?"

Using his moment of surprise Natasha managed to push him on his back himself, where she held him by his arms.

„What did I teach about distractions, Cutie?" she asked before kissng his cheek, making him blush immediately. She loved to make him nervous.

Jeremy needed a moment before he realised that she was about to screw up his Mission.

„Natasha, what are you doing here?"

Natasha released his arms and helped him up

„We have a problem, you need to come back with me"

„What is so important"

„Your brother is in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Shield's Helicarrier was almost like Jeremy's second home when he was not staying with Clint and the kids. Although he did not like to fly in general he had always felt comfortable here.

"Jeremy" Natasha touched his shoulder so he looked at her.

"We arrived."

Before Natashas got him from Russia she picked up a special guest: Bruce Banner, another candidate for Furys Avengers program.

xxx

Immediately after the landing Jeremy made his way to Fury. He wanted to know what exactly happened to Clint.

"Director" Jere found him on the Bridge where he was speaking to agent Hill.

"Corporal Barton" Fury greeted with a nod before sending Maria away.

"Did Romanoff bring ?"

"Yes Sir... but thats not why I'm here." Jeremy had a lot of respect for Fury, that's why didn't want to be to be too harsh to him.

"You want to know what happened with your brother right?"

You told Jeremy to sit down before sitting across from him.

"What I'm gonna tel lyou now is above your security Level, you are not gonna speak with anyone about it. Is that clear?"

For Jeremy that was no surprise. On their way here, Natasha also didn't want to tell him to much.

"Yes Sir" Jeremy assured him "You can trust me."

So Fury told him everything about the Tesseract and Lokis control over Clint.

Jeremy leaned back in his chair and tried to process everything. This was all kinda crazy.

"How do we find my brother?" Jere asked after a second.

Nick Fury got up and pointed to the bridge.

"We're sweeping every camera on the planet, once loki shows up somewhere we will know."

Jeremy opened his mouth to ask another question but the Arrival of Natasha and her Company kept him from doing so. The reason was simple. Beside Natasha stood Steve Rogers. Even among the Marines the man was a legend. As a child that man has always been his hero. At the Moment however Steve was too mch surprised by the helicarrier so that he didn't noticed Jeremy starring.

Natasha noticed it anyway and shook her head with a smile. Sometimes Jeremy was like a little kid. Kinda cute.

To stop his starring she briefly touched his shoulder and then led him over to Steve.

"Captain" she said to get the soldiers attention.

"This is Corporal Barton"

"Corporal? from the Army?" asked Steve while shaking Jeremys Hand.

"Marines Sir"

Before the two could talk any further hey were interrupted by Fury.

"Romanoff, Show Banner his Labor and Barton give Rogers a tour."

xxx

"How often you've been overseas" asked Steve while taking a look at the armory.

"Three time in Afghanistan sir" Jeremy answered quickly. He didn't like to talk about it.

During the next hour Steve askedd a few more questions to which Jere always answered quickly and short. The Captain notice that the Young Marine wasn't much of a talker.

Before Steve could ask his next questions they were interrupted by Natasha.

"We got him"

xxx

An hour later they were in a Quinjet on the way to Stuttgart. Jeremy was in the back and made himself ready. He holstered his guns and strapped his sword on his back. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use neither. While Steve took care of Loki, he wanted to confront Clint. Even though he was under Lokis control, he might react positively to his brother.

"Jeremy we identified Clint he is on his way out." Nat told him through the Radio.

Jeremy went to meet him.

"What about Loki"

"We got him. Take care of your brother."

Clint was on the way out of the Building when he saw his brother running towards him.

It terrified Jeremy to see his brother likes this. His eyes glued in a blue shine. You could definetely see Lokis Control over him.

Jeremy raised his Hands and walked slowly to him.

"Are you alright hawk?"

Clint turned his head and looked like he wouldn'nt understand a word, not even the nickname Jeremy gave him as a child.

"I don't know what he did to you. But if you come with me I'm sure we can handle that."

Clint took Jeremy outstretchted Hand and for a Moment he ssemed like his old self. But from one Moment to the next he twisted Jeremy arm painfully and kicked his legs so that he fall on the ground. Not enough he hit Jeremy hard in the face before walking ahead. What he didn't exspect was to get kicked in his kneecap, making him stumble unto his knees. A second later Jeremys arm was already around Clints neck. clint reacted fastly by hitting him in his face, before drawing a knife to cut Jeremys leg. Jeremy who couldn't move because of that, watched his brother escape into a Helicopter.


End file.
